Baby Makes four?
by JabeFan432
Summary: What if Babe and JR had a one night stand? What if there night made a baby? Will JR give Babe a second chance? Or will he keep both there children for himself? This is a BabeJR & BabeBianca friends fic and ALWAYS will be plz R&R Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

Baby makes four?

Chapter 1

Babe sat on the front porch of the Chandler Mansion. Thinking about that night her and JR shared together not to long ago. Almost as if he still loved her the way she still loved him. She just had that feeling the way he held her close to him with out anger. She held her stomach knowing that there love or what she thought was love had created another baby boy or girl.

She knew she would have to face this sooner or later. She preferred later but she knew the longer she waited the more angry he would be with her. She had already waited about 3 weeks she couldn't wait any longer. She hadn't even told her mama.

'Ding Dong'

"Hello Miss Carey. I don't think Mrs. Chandler is here at the moment. But I will let her know you came by." Winifred said answering the door.

"You know what Winifred. I will talk to her later. Is JR her?" Babe asked.

"He is putting Adam 3 asleep." She answered.

"Can I come in." she asked.

"Of course." She answered

Babe walked in and went up the stairs to Lil A's room. She creaked open the door to see Little Adam half asleep with a bottle in his mouth in JR's arms. But his eyes opened wide when the light from the hallway hit his face.

"Babe what do you want. I almost had him asleep." JR said frustrated.

"I'm sorry. I really need to talk to you." Babe said.

"Well go meet me downstairs." JR said.

"Alright." Babe said walking down the stairs.

Babe paced back and forth downstairs. Maybe she shouldn't tell her she can keep it a secret. Who was she kidding she can't keep a huge belly away from him. She could tell him the baby is Josh's. But what if it was a boy and turned out to look exactly like JR. Besides he would just want a DNA test.

"Alright Babe what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" JR said still a little frustrated.

"JR I'm not going to lie to you. I made that mistake once and look where it brought me. I am just going to come out with it." Babe explained.

"Babe what are you talking about?"

"JR I'm well we're… Ahhh ouch." Babe yelped holding her stomach crouching over and kneeling down.

"Babe what's wrong?" JR said with love and concern in his voice.

He knelt down and saw tears in Babe's eyes as she screamed in pain. He picked her up and held her. She buried her face in his shoulder still holding her stomach. He put his hand on her head trying to comfort her.

"Winifred watch over Little Adam. I'm taking Babe to the ER." JR said as he walked out the door and put her in the car. She was still yelping of pain and crying.

"JR! JR! Help me! Make it go away!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own AMC so don't sue

Chapter 2

"JR what happened!" Jamie asked as he saw Babe crying screaming in pain as JR carried her into the ER.

"I don't know she was just about to tell me something and she just had a sudden pain in her stomach so I brought her here. Can we get a room here?" JR explained impatiently.

"I'm on it. Is there anything else I can do?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah actually. I'll have another doctor." JR said.

"JR I am highly qualified." Jamie said.

"Besides the fact I don't trust you on Babe. She has enough drama in her life right now." JR said.

"Fine I'll page Maria."

"Well hurry. She's getting heavy."

"JR, I need… to tell… you… something." Babe said still holding her stomach.

"Shh it can wait. You need a doctor right now." JR said trying to calm her.

"Here JR." Jamie said pulling up a wheel chair. "I'll take her to room 197."

"Thanks." JR said starting to put Babe in the chair.

"No JR. Don't go." Babe said.

JR looked into her eyes and he saw fear, love, and concern. As she clenched her hands onto his shirt so he wouldn't let go.

"Ok. I won't go. What floor?" He said.

" 3rd." Jamie answered.

JR brought Babe to room 197. Maria sat waiting to take tests on Babe.

"JR I am going to have to ask you to leave to take all the necessary tests." Maria said.

"Ok." JR said lying Babe down on the hospital bed. He kissed her on the forhead.

"Be back soon."

"I will." He said as he left the room.

"Well that's a change." Maria said surprised to see her and JR so close.

"Yeah it is." She said starting to smile but remembered how much pain she was in.

Maria finished all the tests.

"I will go find out the results and get back to you."

"Thank you." Babe said as Maria walked out of the room.

"So is this part of you plan to win back JR?" Jamie asked as he walked into the room.

"You think I'm faking?" Babe asked surprised.

"Well what could possibly be wrong with you. You have perfect health."

"You don't know what your talking about." Babe said.

"O I think I do."

"Why don't you worry about yourself and that little ho who goes by the name Amanda. I hear a congrats is in order. I hear you two are back together. Good luck with that."

"I thought I told you to stay out of my life."

"What the hell do you call what your doing."

"What's really going on in your head Babe?"

"You want to know? Fine. I'm pregnant. That's right another little Chandler is on the way. I'm not going to loose custody either. Because I'm not loosing JR. I love him and I love our children and I'm not going to be out of there lives anymore!"

"What was that?" JR asked with a stunned look on his face as he walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Is that what you wanted to tell me Babe?" JR asked.

"Yes it is." Babe said. "Jamie could we have some privacy?"

"Well I'd like to stay." Jamie said taking a seat.

"Well I'd like you to get out before I throw you out." JR said taking a step forward towards him.

"Fine. I'll be back later." Jamie said walking out the door.

"Ok now that we have some privacy…"Babe said but was interrupted.

"Babe how is the baby?" JR asked as he sat on one side of the bed with one hand on her hand and the other on her stomach.

"I don't know JR. I really don't." Babe said as she wiped away a tear from his eye with her free hand with a few tears in her eyes as well.

"Do you know what was wrong?" JR asked.

"No, I might have been spotting. Sometimes spotting is normal and sometimes its just not." Babe said.

"Well I will make sure that you and our baby get the best care." JR said getting up to go to the door to get a hold of Maria.

"Wait." Babe said sitting up grabbing his arm so he wouldn't go. "Ouch." She said holding her stomach again.

"Babe, you cant make a fast move like that. It's not good for the baby or you." JR said sitting back down.

He gave her a kiss. She put her hands around his neck so he wouldn't back away. He took her hands off his neck.

"I have to go." JR said.

"No don't." Babe said trying to get another kiss. But he backed away.

"I'm going to get Little Adam." He said.

"Could you call Winifred to bring him or Adam or mama?" Babe asked holding his hand. "I don't want you to go."

"Alright, just let me go make a phone call." He kissed her again and went down to the lobby to make the phone call.

"So I guess that you got what's coming to you. Your having a Chandler Baby. Good luck with that." Amanda said walking into the room keeping the button that calls the nurse away from her.

"You don't know what your talking about. You are just jealous that I am having my second child, and you are just a poor little skank that only gets a guy with that mini skirt." Babe said.

"I told you I would be back to get my revenge. And that is exactly what I am here for. I said I would hurt you. But I think it is more exciting to get to this new little baby or better yet Little A." Amanda said with an evil smile on her face.

"You lay a finger on my son you will be sorry." Babe said.

"What are you going to do?" Amanda said.

"JR!" Babe screamed.

"Are you're going to tell on me?" Amanda said.

"That's right. JR! Nurse! Somebody help! Save my baby!" Babe screamed louder.

"What the hell is going on here?" JR asked walking in the room.

"Oh JR thank gosh you're here. Babe said rushing up to stand up to Amanda. "Ow." Babe said as she held her stomach.

"You've been warned." Amanda said grabbing her purse going for the door.

"Where do you think your going?" JR said grabbing her arm.

"To my car." Amanda said.

"No your not." JR said.

"Why not."

"Well when my um my… Babe screams my name and you happen to be here. I kind of get a bad feeling."

"Anyone ever told you the story of the boy who cried wolf?"

"Just get out Amanda, and if you touch Babe again. I'll go after you."

"Yeah I'd like to see you try." Amanda said walking out the door.

"O JR." Babe said hugging JR starting to cry on his shoulder. "She said she was going to harm Little A and this new baby. You can't letter her JR you cant."

"I won't Babe don't worry." JR said kissing her head.

Babe looked up and JR put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

"Ok I better lie down." Babe said letting go.

"I have some news. Babe you know that you are supposed to be resting." Maria said as she walked in with her clip board.

"I was just about to lie down." Babe said getting on the bed. "Is the baby ok?"

"Well you have experienced some spotting. Sometimes spotting is perfectly normal and sometimes its just well not. I am sure you have heard of Mrs. Lavery's problem. She had spotting and it was very painful just like yours. Hers resulted in a miscarriage. That doesn't mean yours will. I have to do a little more research based on family history and that sort of thing. Part of the tests include a sonogram. Would you like to come have that taken now?" Maria asked.

"Absolutely, does this mean we will find out the sex of the baby?" Babe asked.

"I am afraid you are to early in the game for that. You will find out if you have a baby or babies." Maria explained. "JR would you like to come here your baby's heart beat and see your baby for the first time. You don't have to if you don't want to. I am not sure what your relationship is right now."

"Umm I'll come and see my baby." JR said smiling.

Maria took Babe in the wheel chair and JR followed. As they walked they saw Amanda and Jamie talking drinking coffee. Amanda gave them an evil glare and JR gave her a warning glare.

'Beep, beep.'

"O I'm sorry, I have another patient to serve. Dr. James Martin will take it from here." Maria said looking at her beeper.

"Uh isn't Dr. Joe Martin or Dr. Madden available?" JR asked.

"I'm sorry they are all busy with other patients. We are the busiest in the fall with all the deer." Maria said. "O Dr. Martin good you're here I need you to take these two to room 101 for a sonogram."

"Will do." Jamie said as Maria left. He went to take over the wheel chair and push but JR stopped him and pushed it. "JR this is me in business what do you think I'm going to pull?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm not going to stick around and find out." JR said.

"Can we please just take a picture of our baby and ignore this little drama. We have enough of that in Pine Valley." Babe said.

"Sorry." JR and Jamie said at the same time.

They reached room 101 and Babe lay on the bed. Jamie put on the necessary cream on her belly and started moving the object around until a picture came up on the scream.

"Ok so here is the womb and right here is your baby." Jamie said pointing to the peanut shaped object on the screen.

"O my god." Babe said as tears came to her eyes with a smile on her face.

"I know." JR said with the same smile on his face. He put his hand on her shoulder and she put her hand on his. She looked up and they just smiled and couldn't stop. He bent down and kissed her hard but still soft so it wasn't inappropriate for a hospital. Especially with Jamie right there looking at the whole thing. Just having to stare at his brother kissing his ex fiancé. Then he thought about how JR must had felt when he had kissed Babe in front of JR or knowing that he slept with Babe when Babe and JR were married. He tried to make it stop he didn't want to look at this.

"Ok now that we have taken care of this lets take Babe back to her room." Jamie said turning off the screen. "O that reminds visiting hours are over, you can come back tomorrow afternoon."

"What? For your information Jamie I read the visiting hours chart and it doesn't end for hours." JR explained holding onto Babes hand the whole time.

"Well that was for different conditions." Jamie said.

"Well if Babe only has spotting and her baby is fine then the hours would be longer. In fact Babe should even go home." JR said as his voice rose.

"I don't make the rules JR." Jamie said.

"I think you do. I think you still have a thing for Babe. So you figure that if you keep me away from her and if you spend more time with her maybe she would fall back in love with you." JR said with his voice even louder. " Maybe you would even terminate the baby so there is no reason for me to see her except for Little A."

"I would never hurt Babe like that."

"O so you do love her then."

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it."

"I do but I don't think you do."

Jamie just stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Exactly." JR said as he pushed Babes wheel chair to there room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own AMC

Dedication: to all my reviewers

When they got back to the room both Babe and JR didn't speak, until they got an unwelcome guest.

"Well there's a sight I never thought I'd see. Babe Carey in the hospital of course but with JR Chandler by her side… never." A furious and confused Erika Kane Montgomery said as she entered room 101.

"This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it." Babe said sarcastically.

"Sure does." JR said in the same tone.

"Well I saw JR go into the room with a wheel chair didn't see Babe otherwise I wouldn't have bothered. I was worried maybe someone **_important _** was hurt."

"Erika don't get any ideas." JR warned.

"All I want to know is JR why are you here with this tramp while my daughter, Kendall, is in a hospital bed from nearly being killed."

"Kendall's hurt?" JR immediately became aware of the fact both of the women he loves were in the hospital injure. Babe felt cold and lonely inside. As if it was just her and little Chandler. What if JR chose Kendall? What if he took sole custody of this little baby as well? All these questions went threw her head then came the biggest of all. What if she wasn't pregnant would he still stay with her. Or was this just out of pity and he would spit on her after the baby was born.

"You would know if you weren't hung up on Babe and would answer your phone for a change."

"What room?" he asked.

"Just down the hall, room 106." Erika answered.

"Babe, I will be back as soon as I can ok." JR told her as he walked out the door.

"I'm sure you will." She said to herself as he left.

"I guess its just you and me now Babe." Erika said with a smile.

"Get out, Erika." Babe said turning over. But Erika pushed her back on her back. She groaned in the pain.

"So what exactly happened? That you need JR right by your side."

"It's none of your business really so don't let the door slam you on the ass on the way out." Babe got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"I think not." Erika said as she stuck her foot out. Babe tripped over it and hit her head on the door and became unconscious. "I just hope you get what's coming to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(I love Babe/JR so keep that in mind while reading the story.)

"Well Babe I just came to check on you. O my God!" Maria yelled as she walked into the room to seeing an unconscious Babe on the floor. "We need some help in here!" she said as she took Babe's pulse.

"Hey how are you feeling?" JR asked as he walked into Kendall's room.

"Fine I am being released today." She replied.

"Your mom had me thinking you were on your death bed."

"When did you see my mother."

"I ran into in PVH."

"What were you doing here?"

"I was umm here with… Babe." JR said nervous of his response.

"Babe, why were you here with Babe?"

"She is umm." He was interrupted.

'We need some help in here!'

"I better go check to see what's wrong." JR said responding to the cry for help.

"No wait. Why were you here with Babe."

"I got to go." JR said running out of the room. He rushed to Babe's room it was empty. But a spot of blood caught his eye on the floor. He rushed to the elevator. "Come on, come on." JR said waiting for the door to open. "Ugh screw it." He said about to go for the stairs but then the doors opened and he pressed the button that said Lobby. When the elevator finally landed that only took a few minutes felt like a life time. "Anita where is Babe Carey?" he asked the nurse that he saw behind the counter.

"I just saw her go into the ER. I figured you knew."

"Well I didn't. I got to go." He said as he rushed to the ER room.

"I'm sorry JR you are going to have to wait." Dr. Madden said stopping him to go any farther.

"I will plunge my way threw if I have to."

"I'm sorry JR I cant let you go any farther. Just sit down and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

"Fine!" JR sat down in the waiting room for about 20 minutes until Dr. Madden came out. "Is she all right. Is the baby alright. O tell me we didn't loose our baby.

"Calm down Mr. Chandler, I haven't told Babe the news so do you want me to tell you and you can tell her or do you want me to tell you both?"

"You better tell us both."

So he took JR into Babes room. Babe was sleeping so JR went to wake her.

"Babe come on wake up." He said softly in her ear.

"JR? What happened? Is the baby ok?" Babe was confused and wouldn't stop asking questions.

"Ssh that's what we are here to find out ok."

"Ok."

"Ready?" Madden asked and they both nodded there heads. "Well it doesn't seem like much but Babe took quiet a fall. She might have slipped of exhaustion or she might have been tripped on purpose.

"Well so is my, I mean our baby ok?" Babe asked.

"I'm sorry, truly I am. You have lost your baby." Dr. Madden said sadly. "But you can always try again this wasn't a miscarriage. Well it was but it was because of the fall."

"I know. I wouldn't understand why it wouldn't be because of the fall. I did have Adam with no complications except toward the end." Babe said in a very dry and hoarse voice. JR could tell she was holding back her tears. He hadn't seen her like this since he took Little Adam from her.

All JR could think about was the baby they just lost, and that maybe he would lose Babe as well. Maybe she only felt like that when she was pregnant. What if Babe kicked him out once Dr. Madden left. He knew deep down in his gut that he loved her, he didn't want to lose her. But he guessed if she didn't want him he couldn't change that.

All Babe could think about was the baby they just lost. She didn't want to lose JR either. She thought back when she was pregnant with Little Adam. She was never fully sure if JR really loved her then. Or if he was just pretending. Was he just pretending now? She knew she loved him she didn't want to lose him. But she guessed that if he didn't want her she couldn't change that.

"Could we have some privacy Dr. Madden?" Babe asked in the same tone of voice.

"No problem, if there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask." He said.

"Thank you." She said has he left the room.

"I'm sorry." JR said to her growing the same hoarse voice.

"For what?" Babe said there was no use holding back her tears, so she just let it go. Her voice was growing with worriment and doubt.

"For leaving to go see Kendall."

"O well I figured you would. You do love her don't you? I mean I figured that was why Erika came told me off and killed our baby. She obviously knew you loved Kendall and didn't want me to interfere, and hey without our baby what a perfect way to get rid of me. You wont have to deal with a pregnant me and you could just continue to keep my son away from me." Babe was getting a little angry now.

"Wait a minute. Erika tripped you?"

"Well duh, who did you think it was? I thought you knew I nearly ruined her daughter's life. Why wouldn't she want to kill my baby?" Now Babe was angry and frustrated. "Look JR now that I'm not pregnant anymore you don't have to take pity on me anymore. You can go back to what you really want, Kendall. I'll just talk to you at visitation." Babe said turning to her side trying to hide her tears.

"Babe, don't do this. You know this is real."

"I thought so but now that I am thinking back on Little A last year. I thought the same thing. I don't want to go threw that again JR. I'm sorry I happened to tell you today and happened to lost the baby today. Maybe you would have been freed from all this."

"Babe don't do this."

"I'm tired JR. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright." JR went to kiss her on the cheek, but she didn't respond. He wanted more than anything than to tell her 'I love you', but he vowed to respect her wishes and this was what she wanted.

Babe wanted more than anything to tell him 'I love you' but she knew this was what he wanted. She didn't want to interfere.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Again I have gotten reviews saying that this should be a Babe/JR story and end like that don't worry! I love Babe and JR together to! Thanks for all the thoughtful reviews**

"Where the hell is your mother?" An angry JR said as he barged into Kendall's room.

"Well hello to you too JR." startled she replied

"I mean it Kendall."

"Why the rush?"

"Kendall if you would tell me where she is I will fill you in later."

"How bout you fill in now then I tell you."

"Fine, long story short, Babe was pregnant with my baby. Then Erika came in and I left to see you then when I was gone Erika tripped Babe on purpose and lost our baby. There for Erika is going down for murdering my baby. Now where is she."

"Wow, you got Babe pregnant? I didn't know u guys were together."

"We weren't it was just a one night stand. She just blew me off after we found out the baby was gone. She thought I only wanted her for the baby. Now that I have filled you in, where is Erika."

"She is at New Beginnings."

"Thanks, bye." JR quickly left. Knowing JR I assume you could figure he's off for revenge. When he arrived.

"JR, can I have a minute?" Josh said spotting JR walk into the buildings.

"Not now Josh. In fact not ever."

"Just lay off Babe."

"Well I'm sorry you're not over that little crush you had on Babe but know that its not going to happen. Is Erika in her office."

"Yeah she is, but what say do you have in that?"

"Forget it." JR said walking into her office.

"Hello JR, what' new?" Erika said smiling.

"Don't kid around Erika. I just wanted to wish you good luck." JR said with an evil smile.

"With what?"

"Well I just got off the phone with cops. They will be here any minute to arrest you for the attempt and murder of my little Chandler baby."

**Sorry this chapter is shorter but keep reviewing. Thanks again for all the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I am going to write it in a different way tell me if you like it better**

Erika- I don't know what your talking about.

JR- O I think you do.

Erika- O that thing on Babe falling?

JR- yeah

Erika- You're going to blame me for that!

JR- Yeah I am

Erika- Why

JR- Because you are to blame

Erika- I will tell you my side of the story. You left so it was just me and Babe. We had words and so she got up she went to sock me in the face so I slid to the left. I guess she had a pretty big force so her fist took her down. I guess she stepped forward to catch herself and tripped on the bed post.

JR- I guess we will have Derek decide.

Erika- Why would you believe Babe over me?

JR- Well lets see I could believe the mother of my child. Or I could believe the mother of the girl that I said I love you to and well we know how that worked out.

(Derek walks in)

JR- Derek, just in time to put Erika Kane in jail.

Derek- JR, I thought I told you to lose this number.

JR- Its kind of hard to forget 9-1-1. So what are we waiting for?

Derek- What did Mrs. Kane do this time?

JR- She killed my child.

Derek- What? Little Adam?

JR- No Lil A's fine. Babe is pregnant, well was pregnant. Until Erika had to go and trip her and make her lose our baby.

Erika- I did not that is major B.S.

JR- O please Erika we all know you hate Babe, and your mad at me for not succeeding in braking up Kendall and Zach. Why wouldn't you kill our child.

Derek- Wait start from the beginning. You got Babe pregnant again?

JR- It's a long story and I don't feel like talking about it.

Derek- I'm sorry JR with no proof of Erika tripping Babe. I cant do anything. Goodbye.

JR- O come on Derek just this once.

_Derek leaves the room_

JR- This is not over

_JR leaves the room_

_Babe walks into Fusion and decides just to get some work done._

Babe- Ugh! Think Babe think!

_Bianca walks in_

Bianca- Kendall are you here? O great. Babe do you know where Kendall is.

Babe- Bianca? Omg. I'm sorry I haven't seen her.

Bianca- Great, thanks anyway.

_She starts to walk out._

Babe- Wait Bianca.

Bianca- What is it Babe?

Babe- Can we talk.

Bianca- Fine.

Babe- Well me and JR we got pregnant again.

Bianca- You and JR? Babe don't make the same mistake twice.

Babe- To late. Well not anymore. Thanks to your mother.

Bianca- What did she do.

Babe- Tripped me and I lost my baby. I know you probably wont care and all but JR changed. He really did. I'm sorry you probably don't want to here this.

Bianca- You know I'm not one to hold grudges. That doesn't mean that I am exactly forgiving you. But.

Babe- O thank you Bianca.

_Babe gave her a hug. But unasuring hugged her back._

Bianca- I think your pushing it Babe.

Babe-Sorry

Bianca- Ok so fill me in on why you are at Fusion?

Babe- Well Greenlea left all her shares to me!

Bianca- What but no offense she hates you

Babe- Well her letter said that one baby stealing bitch deserves another so I think that still stands.

Bianca- So whats with you and JR?

Babe-Call me crazy. But I think I am falling for him.

Bianca- Your what?

Babe- Well I ruined it all anyways.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I am going back to writing the way I started out.

Chapter 8

JR walked into Fusion to talk to Babe and saw Bianca talking to Babe and was in shock.

"Bianca what are you doing back from Paris. And talking to Babe?"

"Well I am back for the Christmas. I thought about it and I think that it was more Paul Kramer than it was Babe and that she did what she did because she loves her son and she loved you."

"Well welcome home. Do you mind if I talk to Babe."

"Sure." Bianca started to walk out.

"Bianca" JR called.

"Ya?"

"Do you want to watch Little Adam for a little while?"

"Yeah I would like that. Thank you JR." Bianca took Little A and walked out.

"What did you want to talk about?" Babe said taking a seat at her desk.

"Us."

"I thought we settled this JR. I will be at the mansion only for my 3 hours of visitation. You never have to see me."

"Did it ever dawn on you that I might want to see you. I told you I cared about you, Babe."

"You've said a lot of things." Babe said facing the computer acting like she's busy.

JR grabbed the arm of the chair and spun it so she was facing him. "Listen to me Babe. I told you I cared about you and it wasn't just because of the baby. You make it sound like it would be impossible for me to love you." Babes eyes widened when he said the l word.

"I think you made that clear when you took my son away."

"Yeah dido. Look I'm sorry you hurt me so I wanted to hurt you. You took my, our son so I did too. It was just me being revengeful."

"See JR, that's why I'm so scared."

"Why, why are you scared?"

"Because how do I know this isn't some type of scam to get me to say I love you so you have the chance to take my son away…. Again!"

"What'd you say?"

"What'd I say when?"

"Just now."

"That you're using me so I can spend lots of time with our son so you cant take him again and brake my heart."

"No like in the middle of that."

"You're losing me Junior."

"When you said you loved me."

"I… I was speaking hypothetically."

"I don't think you were."

" Well I was." Babe said nervously and spun her chair back to face the computer.

"Babe."

"What."

"I love you too." Babe looked into his eyes that glistened with water and the smile on his face that was always there when they I love you. Babe looked down to hide the tears that came down. JR lifted her chin and moved her hair out of her face, and wiped the tears away. He leaned up and kissed her. She responded just the way he wanted by putting her arms around his neck and kissing back. They stood up and he kissed her cheek and then just hugged her.


End file.
